No Title
by irregularpath
Summary: Haechan lelah dengan semuanya, seolah dia hanya berjuang sendirian. Ketika ia melihat tawa bahagia Mark ketika bersama wanita itu, ia seolah tersadar bahwa dirinya memang tidak seharusnya bersama Mark. Sesungguhnya Mark juga mencintai Haechan tetapi dia terlalu bodoh. Markhyuck. Markchan. Mark x Haechan. NCT. YAOI


Jika ditanya tentang hubungannya dengan Mark membuat ia bahagia maka dengan sepersekian detik Haechan akan menjawab dengan mata yang berbinar bahwa ia sangat bahagia. Hubungan diantara dirinya dan Mark bagaikan kado dihari natal. Terlihat biasa saja namun terasa sangat spesial.

Haechan bahkan tidak percaya bahwa sosok Mark Lee yang mendekati kata sempurna itu menyatakan perasaan pada Haechan dengan sebuah kalimat sederhana serta sebuah ciuman yang terasa manis. Ciuman pertama dan mungkin menjadi ciuman terakhir Haechan dengan Mark.

Yah fakta menyedihkan itu membuat Haechan murung. Hubungan yang sudah berjalan selama enam bulan terakhir ini mulai terasa hampa? Terlalu datar? Entahlah, satu hal yang pasti dirasakan Haechan adalah Mark yang semakin menjauhinya dan frekuensi _skinship_ diantara mereka berdua yang sangat jarang. Bahkan Mark sering menolak pelukan atau menepis genggaman tangan Haechan.

Sakit? Tentu saja, jika Mark melakukan itu disaat mereka hanya berdua mungkin tidak akan sesakit ini. Mark menolak semua perlakuannya dihadapan teman dekat mereka dan juga didepan semua murid sekolah mereka. Hal tersebut membuat banyak orang kembali bertanya dengan status hubungan mereka berdua, belum lagi para fans Mark yang sangat membenci Haechan pun menyebarkan kabar bohong bahwa Haechan mengejar Mark bahkan sampai berkhayal tentang hubungan diantara keduanya.

Seminggu ataupun dua minggu bisa dihadapi Haechan, karena tentu saja dia juga seorang laki-laki bukan seperti perempuan yang lemah. Tapi Haechan sadar setelah Mark mengajaknya pacaran diruang musik keesokan harinya Mark terlihat biasa saja padanya kecuali lebih sering berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Haechan.

Haechan pun menutup matanya berusaha menahan tangisan. Ia memang anak yang kuat tapi jika sudah menyangkut hubungannya dengan Mark maka ia akan berubah menjadi sangat lemah.

.

.

Haechan berjalan sendirian menyusuri koridor sekolah yang terlihat cukup sepi, maklum saja murid lainnya sedang sibuk diruangan klub mereka masing-masing sementara dirinya tengah melarikan diri dari ruang musik karena hari ini moodnya membuatnya malas melakukan apapun. Kata Haechan bahkan bernapas hari ini sangat melelahkan, berlebihan tapi memang rasanya begitu.

Tujuan Haechan yang lain sebenarnya ingin mencari sang kekasih yang sedang sibuk dilapangan olahraga, menurut info yang ia dapat dari Jeno, kekasihnya itu sedang membantu siswa lainnya yang sibuk menyiapkan lapangan untuk festival olahraga minggu depan.

Dengan langkah ringan dan senandung yang merdu dari mulutnya Haechan terlihat sedikit ceria, membayangkan dirinya akan menjadi sedikit penyemangat bagi Mark yang mungkin merasa kelelahan mengurusi sebuah acara besar sekolah mereka ini.

Tetapi sekali lagi Haechan harus merasakan sakit hati yang luar biasa. Penyebabnya tentu saja Mark. Ia melihat Mark sedang tertawa sangat bahagia dan tulus yang membuat dirinya terlihat semakin tampan, yang menyedihkan adalah tawa itu muncul bukan karena Haechan tetapi karena perempuan yang duduk disamping Mark, Kang Mina.

Sudah banyak gosip beredar disekolah mereka bahwa Mina dan Mark memiliki hubungan romantis namun keduanya kompak membantah gosip tersebut, tetapi banyak murid yang menjodoh-jodohkan mereka bahkan membuat perkumpulan MarkMina. Bahkan setelah tau Mark akhirnya menjadikan Haechan sebagai kekasih, perkumpulan tersebut malah semakin bertambah jumlahnya dan mereka juga menjelekkan Haechan.

Haechan pernah mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya dan mengungkapkan pada Mark bahwa ia sangat cemburu pada Mina, reaksi Mark bukannya menenangkan Haechan tetapi kekasihnya itu mengomeli Haechan selama berjam-jam karena terpengaruh dengan gosip murahan seperti itu. Kata Mark ia sedikit kecewa pada Haechan karena terlihat tidak mempercayainya dan sejak itu Haechan memutuskan tidak akan menunjukkan rasa cemburunya, ia memilih memendam dan sakit sendiri.

Melihat kenyataan sore ini membuat Haechan berpikir harusnya ia sadar diri, memang dari dulu ia sangat menyukai Mark dan lelaki itu pun tau bahwa Haechan menyukai dirinya sejak lama. 'apa mungkin ia kasihan padaku?' pikir Haechan sambil tersenyum miris memandang dua orang dihadapannya.

Yang pertama kali sadar dengan kehadiran Haechan adalah Mina, wajah perempuan itu terlihat terkejut dan memasang senyum yang cukup canggung. Mark sendiri hanya memandang Haechan biasa saja.

"Hai Haechan" Mina mencoba berbasa-basi, ia juga tau apa saja yang dialami Haechan karena perkumpulan menyebalkan disekolahnya. Ia ingin berteman dengan Haechan namun apadaya Haechan seperti menjauhi dirinya contohnya sekarang ini.

Haechan hanya membalas Mina dengan senyuman tipis, ia pun segera fokus dan menatap Mark dengan serius.

"Hari ini pulang sendiri saja, aku masih punya urusan lain"

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Haechan segera berlari meninggalkan mereka, air matanya tidak bisa ditahan lagi jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi sejauh mungkin sebelum mempermalukan diri dihadapan mereka. Mark sendiri hanya terdiam tanpa ada niat mengejar Haechan dan menanyakan alasan Haechan yang lebih jelas.

"Mark kau sangat jahat"

"Apa salahku?" Mark mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pernyataan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau peka kalau Haechan sedang cemburu? Aku rasa ia sekarang akan menangis disuatu tempat"

"Jangan berlebihan Mina, aku sudah pernah menjelaskan semuanya pada Haechan dan sejak itu dia tidak pernah cemburu aku bersama siapapun"

"Hei tuan Lee yang sok tau, memangnya kau 100% tau apa yang dirasakan Haechan? Bahkan dulu kau tidak tau bahwa Haechan dibully oleh fansmu yang jumlahnya banyak, sampai akhirnya Jaemin datang memakimu"

Mark terdiam, teringat kembali kejadian beberapa bulan lalu saat semuanya sangat mengerikan untuk Haechan lalui sendirian tanpa Mark yang membantunya. Haechan selalu menghindari pertanyaan Mark saat melihat beberapa luka goresan ditangan mungil Haechan atau lebam dibagian wajahnya.

Saat itu Mark sangat menyesal, merasa dirinya sangat tidak becus untuk menjaga Haechan dari kejadian buruk yang menyakiti anak itu. Beberapa hari setelahnya Mark selalu bersama Haechan tidak membiarkannya sendirian dan akan selalu berusaha melindunginya, tetapi kemudian Haechan berusaha membuat Mark yakin bahwa ia telah baik-baik saja setelah Mark memarahi orang-orang yang menyakitinya. Dengan penuturan tersebut Mark pun mulai kembali seperti biasanya.

Ditanya jika Mark menyukai Haechan, lelaki itu akan menjawab dengan pasti bahwa ia benar-benar menyukai Haechan bahkan ia telah ditahap mencintai anak itu. Hanya saja jauh dilubuk hatinya Mark merasa berat untuk menunjukkan perasaannya secara langsung pada Haechan. Entah kenapa gengsi yang dimilikinya sangat besar.

"Renungkan semuanya baik-baik Mark sebelum kau menyesal karena kehilangan Haechan"

Mina memukul kepala Mark sedikit kuat mungkin bermaksud agar temannya tersebut dapat berpikir dengan jernih apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menjaga hubungan yang sudah berjalan selama 6 bulan terakhir ini.

"Semoga semuanya tetap baik-baik saja"

Mark menghembuskan napasnya sambil memandang langit yang berwarna jingga diatasnya.

.

.

Harapan Mark hanya bagai sebuah angin lalu, setelah sore itu Mark ataupun Haechan tidak pernah bertemu. Harusnya seperti biasa keduanya akan berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama-sama, tetapi Haechan selalu menghindarinya, bahkan Haechan mengabaikan semua pesan dan telepon darinya. Jika bertemu dikantin pun Jaemin serta Renjun sudah membawa Haechan untuk pergi secepat mungkin.

Seminggu pertama Mark masih biasa saja karena ia sendiri sedang sibuk mengurusi festival sekolah, bahkan ia merasa bisa dengan bebas mejalankan tugasnya tanpa harus pusing memikirkan Haechan. Tetapi di minggu kedua aksi Haechan mengabaikan Mark mulai terasa menyebalkan.

Ada saja halangan saat Mark akan menghampiri Haechan dikelasnya, belum lagi jika Mark datang ke rumah Haechan pasti selalu dijawab oleh ibunya Haechan bahwa anak sulungnya itu sedang tidak berada dirumah.

Mark semakin frustasi dan menjambak-jambak rambutnya seperti orang gila, membuat Mina menatapnya dengan prihatin. Yah dia tau apa yang sedang dihadapi lelaki itu karena mereka teman sebangku dan juga Mark yang akhir-akhir ini jadi sering curhat tanpa Mina bertanya.

"Hubunganmu dan Haechan sudah berakhir akibat kebodohanmu Mark"

"Diam kau, kenapa sih tidak memberikan saran yang berguna malah mendoakan hal buruk padaku"

"Bodoh, bukannya waktu itu aku sudah menyuruhmu mengejar Haechan tetapi kau saja yang keras kepala dan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja. Baik-baik saja pantatmu"

Ingin rasanya Mark memukul gadis disampingnya ini tetapi ia tahan karena ia siapa lagi teman yang bisa membantunya. Bahkan Jeno dan Jisung ikut-ikutan menjauhi Mark dan bergabung bersama Haechan.

"Padahal 2 hari lagi hubunganku dan Haechan sudah berumur 7 bulan"

"benarkah?!"

Mina terkejut dengan heboh, ia mulai memikirkan berbagai macam rencana yang bagus agar hubungan Mark dan Haechan membaik. Sementara Mark memilih mengabaikannya dan menatap papan tulis dengan pikiran yang berantakan memikirkan kebodohannya.

"AKU TAU!"

Teriakan Mina membuat Mark terkejut dan spontan memaki gadis tersebut yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran canggung.

"Mark, setiap kali tanggal spesial tersebut apa yang kau lakukan bersama Haechan?"

"hmm, hanya melakukan video call berjam-jam bersamanya atau jika sedang mood maka kita akan jalan-jalan ke taman"

"Wah, Mark Lee kau benar-benar tidak romantis. Jadi Haechan aku sudah memutuskanmu dibulan pertama"

"sialan"

"aku punya ide yang sangat bagus"

Mark pun menatap Mina dengan serius, menunggu apa ide bagus yang akan diucapkan Mina. Sebenarnya ia ragu, tetapi wajah Mina terlihat serius ia pun berusaha yakin saja bahwa ide ini akan bermanfaat.

"Kau tau _rooftop cafe_ yang baru dibuka beberapa hari lalu tidak?"

"Maksudmu cafe milik Johnny, Jaehyun, Ten dan Taeyong senior kita?"

"Yap benar sekali"

Setelah membenarkan ucapan Mark, kedua anak tersebut saling menatap satu sama lain dengan senyum yang mencurigakan seolah keduanya sudah mengerti rencana apa yang akan mereka laksanakan.

"Serahkan semuanya padaku Mark, tugasmu hanya membawa Haechan. Ah, jika dia menolak kau culik saja" Mark dan Mina pun hanya tertawa tidak jelas seperti berhasil merencakan sebuah penculikan terhebat pada abad ini.

Mark dan Mina terlalu asik dengan dunia mereka tanpa menyadari Jeno dan Jisung yang sejak awal sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua. Tetapi mereka sendiri tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya rencana kedua orang tersebut, yang mereka ketahui hanyalah cafe dan rencana penculikan Haechan.

Jeno mengetik semua informasi yang ia temukan dan kemudian mengirimkan pesan tersebut kepada Jaemin, yah dia dan Jisung sedang menjalankan aksi memata-matai Mark yang disuruh oleh Renjun dan Jaemin. Tujuannya untuk memastikan Mark dan Mina tidak memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Sejujurnya aku tidak tau ini cerita macam apa T.T**


End file.
